


Denial

by Morbid1Curiosity



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbid1Curiosity/pseuds/Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: Allow Weiss to tell you all about Her not liking Ruby.





	Denial

_Denial..._

 

Things were going great for me. Our team, thanks to my guidance over our team leader, has been performing at its top most ability. I was top of my class in whatever it is the class was about. And my skills as a huntress continued to grow.

 

But there was this new form of annoyance that occurred and continued to do so. This small voice in my head that kept telling me how much I liked our team leader, Ruby Rose. And that, of course, was ridiculous. Simply because I thought that the adorable dolt was cute and fun to be around, had nothing to do with the fact I liked her.

 

And while denying it each time that annoying little voice was quite persistent. But the jokes on it, as a Schnee my patience was limitless. Its called discipline, and we have copious amounts of it.

 

_Cookies..._

 

"No, Ruby. I won't take you on your bet. I Won't bet that you can't eat eight platters of cookies." I sighed and shook my head. I sometimes wondered if she was indeed sugar powered. It would make sense with her semblence and all. Still, I was concerned about her health. Not because I liked her. That was ridiculous. I merely was concerned for the sake of her being our team leader, nothing else. After all, it was important for the team leader to be at its best at all time.

 

"Ah-ha, so you admit you would loose the bet!" She pointed at me accusingly.

 

"Ruby, two things. First, its impolite to point with your finger." I watched as she slowly lowered her finger, her confidence slowly poofing as well with that.

 

"o-oh, Sorry." She mumbled an apology, and I nodded.

 

"Second, You don't care about the bet. You simply want to find a reason to eat a lot of sweets, and to justify it before me, so that I would not scold you for it." I frowned as I focused my eyes on the girl. Ruby got startled by my words, as her expression turned into one of surprise.

 

"H-How did you know...?!" If it was anyone else, I would be sure that they knew how transparent their plan was. As such, any kind of shock for being revealed openly I would simply take as sarcasm. But I knew that Ruby was genuinely surprised I saw through her ruse.

 

It was her innocence that made her as cute as a cupcake that she was. Not that I liked her for it. That would be ridiculous. And me comparing her to a cupcake was merely due to the topic at hand. The topic being cookies. Not because I liked this adorable goof. Because I didn't.

 

"Hey, Weiss?" I looked at the younger girl, raising my eyebrow.

 

"Yes Ruby?"

 

"Where's your cookie? Have you already ate it?" I looked at my platter and simply shrugged.

 

"When it came to be my turn for food, they were already out. But don't worry as I don't..." My voice was cut as I saw half a cookie being pushed in front of my face. I followed the arm that offered it to me. I saw Ruby, her cheeks tainted with a bit of a pink hue, as she had a warm smile on her lips.

 

I gently took the offered sweet, muttering a quiet 'thank you' and even if I was not finished with my proper food, I decided to bite into the sweet. And by dust, was it delicious. And that wasn't because Ruby decided to share it with me. That she put me above her sugar crazed cookie obsession. That would mean I like her, which I didn't. It simply meant that whoever made this cookie, must have been a good baker.

 

And the heat I felt radiating on my face after the cookie offering was just an coincident. I simply felt warm because they must have turned the heating on. Its not like her offering made me feel all giddy inside and make me heat up. It was simply absurd to assume I liked her.

 

_Studying..._

 

"Come on Weiss, just a moment of break. Please?"

 

"Ruby, if we won't study, we won't pass. While I could take a short break, seeing as I don't have much issues in my classes, its perfectly clear that you're struggling with a few subjects." I frowned at her as I looked at her laying on top of her textbook.

 

"Just five minutes, please? I'll promise to regain my concentration by then." She raised and looked at me, as her face filled with determination. I assumed determination to regain that lost concentration she talked about. I sighed.

 

"Very well, five minutes. No more." I stated, to which she raised her arms into the air with a victorious 'Yay'. It made me smile. I didn't allow for the break because I liked her and I turned a soft spot for her. That was simply ludicrous to assume. And her reaction seemed funny to me at best. I didn't find it cute and adorable. And as she laid her head on her textbook to rest, I didn't have the desire to just pet the girl or hug her. That would mean I like her. And I clearly made my point of not liking the girl.

 

"Hey, Weiss?" I suddenly heard her voice. It was not yet five minutes. Was she already done with her break?

 

"Yes, Ruby?" I asked, waiting for whatever was coming next.

 

"What's your favorite fantasy creature?" I blinked. My...favorite Fantasy creature?

 

"Ruby, fantasy creatures aren't real. As such why would I have a favorite one." I frowned. I saw her turn her head towards me, as those silver orbs looked me over. It made me shiver. Not because of her beautiful eyes. It simply due to some sudden draft once someone opened the door to the library. Nothing else.

 

"Well, yeah, but...Whats Wrong in having a favorite? I like dark elves. But not all of them. I like when they are pale because once they live underground there's no sun. And that means people would get pale. And I like it when the story they have, of their race that is, isn't something bad. But when they are simply victims and are misunderstood."

 

I simply listened to her. That beautiful squeaky voice of her. But the most endearing thing was the passion she spoke with. I rarely heard her speak about something like that outside of combat or her weapon. But here she was, explaining to me in details how she liked something that didn't even exist. And while I would normally found it ridiculous, it felt so fitting for this adorable goof. Which of course didn't mean I liked her. She would put so much nonsense into her head and be passionate about it. Nothing less, nothing more.

 

 

"Unicorns..." I blurted, my cheeks heating up at that. I looked away.

 

"Unicorns?" She asked and I nodded. "Why?" She inquired further.

 

I let out a sigh. "I once heard a song about a last unicorn. And while the song was all cheerful and happy, the concept of being the last was so...sad. And I was young so I kinda...put Myself in that spot. You know, later it developed into me wanting to bring back the good name of my family." I closed my eyes. It felt weird to talk about it. And in relation to unicorns.

 

"Oh...I Think that's lovely." I heard her say. I couldn't help but look at her. She sat up and smiled at me. Something I couldn't help but to answer with my own smile. Not because I liked her, that would be preposterous. I simply enjoyed the fact that Ruby could understand. That was it. And that giddy feeling inside of me wasn't because she approved. Why would I seek Ruby's approval. Ridiculous.

 

"R-Right, your break is over." I announced, to which she let out a groan and would facedesk into her book. I smiled. This adorable goof.

 

_Accounting..._

 

"Maybe if I share it with Yang for a while, we could..."

 

"Ruby."

 

"But that means we'll go through it two times faster..."

 

"Ruby..."

 

"We could get a job for a few days. Would they pay us just after few days...?"

 

"Ruby!" I finally let my voice raise as I startled the girl. She jumped and looked at me.

 

"Y-Yes, Weiss?" She peered at me curiously.

 

"You can simply ask, I won't mind." I smiled at her.

 

"Ask about what?" She frowned, not really understanding what I meant. I rolled my eyes.

 

"For money. Your dad is on a mission, and he forgot to send you some, correct?"

 

"H-How did you find out?" Once more surprised over something so obvious. I grabbed the bridge of my nose with two of my fingers. I smiled. This girl was sometimes too cute for her own good. And not that I liked her because of it. I merely was worried for her future if she continued to act this way. Which I hoped she would, but only around me. Because it was safe around me. And not because I liked her and I wished for her to never change. It would be ridiculous to think that as it could lead someone to believe I liked her. Which I didn't.

 

"I have my ways. So how much do you need." I already was in the process for reaching towards my scroll. I saw Ruby raise her hands and shake her head.

 

"No, no! Really, Weiss. Its alright. Me and Yang can manage. I'm sure its just a few days slip."

 

"Then in a few days you'll simply give back what you borrowed. What is the issue?" I raised a brow. I had a suspicion that this would be more then a few day slip. And it pained me to see her worried about something like money. Not because I liked her. But because I know it would decrease her efficiency as a team leader. Especially if both her and Yang decided to take up on some weekend job.

 

"Weiss I...know You're rich and all. But really, its kinda diminishing? Is that the word?" She looked at me as if to wait for my approval of her choice of word. I nodded and after that she continued. "Its diminishing. Like I can't take care of myself or something." She pouted and looked away. Pout in the most adorable way possible, if I might add. And not because I liked her. I simply made a neutral observation.

 

"Ruby. I'm not thinking less about you, because you're having issues that are not due to your own fault. I am your friend, and I simply wish to help you out for the time being. Now I'm not offering you the money. I am offering you to borrow the money. As such, once your allowance gets to you, you will pay the loan back fully." I said in a firm voice. My bushiness voice, that while untrained, would work well enough on a girl like her.

 

She seemed conflicted, as she fiddled with her outfit and looked at the ground. But I saw the cracks. She was breaking. "Catch." I said to her, which startled her as I threw my scroll at her. It was most likely the fighting reflexes that made her instinctively catch the object I threw at her.

 

"Input your account number, and pick as much as you two will need. Just remember, later you'll have to pay that back, so don't go too crazy." I explained. I trusted her. Not because I liked her, but because she was our team leader. Trust was a normal thing for teammates. Which meant I didn't like her. I trusted her as my team leader.

 

_Question..._

 

I was enjoying the sunny day. Deciding it would be nice to read a book under a tree. While I didn't mind the spring warmth, my skin still wouldn't agree with too much sun. But with the help of this tree's shadow I would avoid any issues...my Thoughts were interrupted by her voice.

 

"H-Hey Weiss?"

 

I looked up from my book, and I saw her legs. My head moved further up and I saw clearly who these legs belonged to. Ruby. Her face blushing, as she had her hands behind her back. How suspicious to see her approach me with so little confidence. I wondered what would be reason behind such.

 

"Yes, Ruby?" I inquired curiously. I decided to settle the book on the ground since the grass was dry. I stood up, fixing my appearance and smiled at her. Not because her presence made me smile. Which would lead for someone to assume I liked her. Which I didn't. But because it was polite to smile.

 

"I...well. I kinda was wondering. If maybe. You don't have to accept it, but...maybe We could hang out? Together. Just the two of us. Um...like A d-date. This weekend?" By the time she finished, her face would put to shame the redness of her cloak. She desperately tried to avoid looking at me, as her eyes went everywhere but on me.

 

I reached with my hands and placed each of them on her cheeks. How warm they were, my goodness. I made her look at me. I saw the fear written on her face. I looked into her beautiful silver eyes. My gesture wasn't due to me wanting to stare into those lovely orbs. The idea of such was ludicrous, as it would imply I liked her. Which I didn't. I simply thought its polite to look at someone when you talk to them. And it was my duty to make her look at me, so I could properly see her pretty face.

 

"I would love to." I answered and I felt some heat creep up my cheeks. First, I agreed to it, because it was most likely just a friendly thing. Date in this instance meaning specific time. Just two friends hanging out together at a specific date set in time. Nothing else. If it was a date-date, that would mean I agreed because I liked her. And I didn't.

 

Second, I didn't blush. It must be that Ruby was being sick, and it was infectious. Why else would her face be so red. And why else would agreeing to just hang out as friends would make my cheeks grab a hint of the same redness.

 

She gasped and grabbed my hands. Her timid demeanor turned into excitement as she bounced in place. I smiled at her. Such an adorable goof.

 

"Yay! Saturday, alright? I mean. Is Saturday okay? I'll find a movie. And a place to eat. For us. Don't worry no ehm, no place you'd dislike. Hopefully." The more she spoke, the less excited she seemed, and that anxious feeling would creep into her voice and face. I moved one of my hands and planted a single digit against her lips.

 

"Saturday sounds lovely. And I'm sure you'll make it an entertaining evening." I smiled at her. And she did the same. We said our goodbyes. She went to plan our friendly evening. And I went back to my book. Although it was quite difficult to focus on it. Not because I had plans to hang out with Ruby. Which would make someone think I liked her. And I didn't. But most likely because of whatever bug I caught from Ruby. Which would also explain why my cheeks wouldn't let go of that heated feeling.

 

_Date..._

 

It was late evening. We still had some time before the last airbus would leave to Beacon. We were strolling along the empty streets of the city. Enjoying the chill weather and the solitude of such late hour. I was having the happiest smile spread across my face. And not because I had a good time. Only because Ruby somehow managed to find a movie that both of us enjoyed greatly was not the reason for it. And most definitely it was not because later that evening she invited me to a restaurant that only people with a certain level of class visited. And that she tried her hardest to try and behave in order to make me feel comfortable and to make me feel proud.

 

That most likely wasn't why I was smiling like that. That would lead to me liking Ruby. And enjoying this friendly date we had. It was natural for her to browse for hours through various sites to seek the perfect entertainment for us, only to not disappoint me. I mean, its what friends would do. And if I invited someone to do something with me, I would most likely put a lot of effort into it as well.

 

And her acting properly in a classy restaurant would be only natural. You can't be a goof if you go to a place like that. And while I saw her struggle to do her best, which filled me with such happiness, I wasn't happy because she did it for me. That could imply I liked her. Which I didn't. I was merely happy to see her act appropriately to the place we were in.

 

We walked slowly, holding hands. Not because it was a date-date. But because it was late and dark. And it was a safety measure for us to not get lost or separated. Two girls at a time like that, even if huntresses, it still would provoke trouble. Why else would we be holding hands? Because I liked her? Hah, that would be unbelievable.

 

We didn't speak. Since the mood was nice. And while flying back to the academy, we were simply too tired to bother. We didn't have to. We simply sat there in our seats, leaned against each other. Mostly due to the poor quality of the seats in the airbus. I mean, if I ever become the head of Schnee corporation, I'll donate a lot of liens for more comfortably designed airbuses.

 

In front of the door that lead inside our room I stopped her. I stood in front of the younger girl and grabbed her hands with mine. Smiling warmly at her. "Ruby, I had a lovely evening. Thank you." I had to ensure her that her efforts were not in vain. Not because I liked her and I enjoyed myself as never before. That wasn't it. It was simply because I had to praise her for the effort. So she knows that effort brings fruit.

 

Then I leaned forward. She seemed shocked, but didn't move away. Soon our lips connected, and I could feel her shiver. Her soft lips. She gently pressured her own against mine after a second. And we stood there, enjoying the feeling. I didn't kiss her because I liked her. I made it very clear before, and I simply want to remind of that fact. It was natural for a friend to kiss one another. Cheek or forehead. I simply decided for lips. Because why not. It was still part of her face.

 

We parted, and I could see her face shine with happiness. It made my heart flutter. Not because I enjoyed seeing this dolt happy. It must have been that bug I caught earlier. I should report to a doctor as soon as possible before something serious happens with my condition.

 

_Sleep..._

 

I opened my eyes. It was still dark. I wanted to close them once more and go back to sleep, when a familiar sound brought my attention. A murmur. I looked down at the redhead. She was curled around me, with her arms over my chest, and our legs tangled together. I could feel her warmth.

 

I never really liked when its too warm. Its why I hated summer nights. Too heated. But this was a nice kind of warmth. The one I didn't mind. And if it was to suddenly disappear, it would make me feel disappointed. Not because I liked her. That was not the case. It must be simply due to it being quite chilly tonight. That was most likely it.

 

I heard her mutter some more in her sleep. Such an adorable sound. This cute dolt. I brought my arms around her, and hugged her tighter to myself. I saw her smile and mutter my name. It was absurd to think that I liked her. Because I didn't like her...

 

...I Loved her.

 


End file.
